


we lost the sea

by itisjosh



Series: restart [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beaches, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gods, Lowercase, Oceans, Past Violence, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-War, Sky Gods - Freeform, Swimming, for the aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: two gods stop fighting for the first time
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Series: restart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999678
Comments: 24
Kudos: 175





	we lost the sea

the sky god, he thinks, is the most prideful man he's ever met. schlatt knows he isn't free of harbouring mass amounts of pride, either, but wilbur..wilbur is so _proud_. he holds his head high when he walks, he talks like he knows what he wants. and fuck, his voice. his voice is charming, charismatic. schlatt knows that sirens exist, and he's certain that wilbur is the best siren he's ever met. he's charismatic, smart. he's clever, he's good with people and even better with words. it's no wonder he got so many people on his side, it isn't surprising. it doesn't surprise him in the slightest. 

wilbur is smart. he's full of pride and charm, and schlatt doesn't understand how he does it. he stares ahead at the ocean, the one filled with creatures and concepts that don't actually exist. there are a lot of concepts that don't entirely exist, and schlatt loves every single one of them. love, that's a concept. it's one of the biggest, too. schlatt remembers a time where he used to believe in that concept. where he thought it existed and that it was real. he thought he loved wilbur. maybe he does, maybe it isn't just some obscure lie the universe created to fuck with them all. he doubts it, though. after everything, he doubts he's still in love with him. love is such a stupid word, he thinks. it can mean so many things, and none of those things ever end up being important, anyways. 

schlatt believes in a singular concept, and that's consistency. from the very first day of his life, he had wilbur, and wilbur had him. to the very last day, when he'll eventually burn up and turn into a star, they'll have each other. it's always been wilbur. he's been his opposition, his best friend, someone on his side. until recently, when everything went to shit. wilbur's lost it, hasn't he? and it's his fault, too. is it? schlatt thinks that it is. he turned his friend into a monster, a personified concept of paranoia and despair. he did that, he did that and it's his fault that wilbur..

well. he never told wilbur that he had to blow up a world. he never told wilbur to kill his friends. that wasn't his doing. but everything that led up to it, that was. schlatt is well aware that he isn't a good person. he hasn't been a good person in a very long time, and that's alright with him. he doesn't need to be a good person. good people only get taken advantage of, and schlatt doesn't like that concept all that much. 

he turns back to look at the sky god, smiling at him. schlatt would consider him his best friend. he knows that wilbur doesn't feel the same. which is fine - feelings never have to be reciprocated to be true. schlatt smells fog, smells crisp morning air. "hey, wilbur," schlatt sits down on the beach, patting the sand next to him. "i didn't think you'd follow me here."

wilbur stares at him, looking tired. wilbur hasn't stopped looking tired since he became a god. "i never had a choice."

"you did," schlatt disagrees, staring out into the ocean. the water sings to him, its song a consistent hum, a soft lullaby. it's always been like that. schlatt wonders if the sky sings to wilbur. if the stars sing to wilbur like the waves sing to schlatt. "you never had to follow me. you could leave right now," he leans back, feeling the waves crash at his feet, disappearing a second later. "i'm not going to stop you." wilbur is quiet for a very long time. he always goes silent whenever he thinks. he isn't a very talkative man, not anymore. he used to be. schlatt remembers a boy who never used to stop talking. he misses him.

"i don't believe you," wilbur settles for, sitting next to him. a victory, schlatt thinks. a small one, but a victory nonetheless. "you're a liar."

"and so are you," schlatt smiles, watching as the sun dances down in the sky. "do the stars sing to you?"

"they do. does the water?"

"yeah," he closes his eyes, listening to the faint hum, the beautiful symphony of sounds in his head. he likes the music. it reminds him of a boy who was too stupid to let him die. it reminds him of home. "what do the stars sing about?"

wilbur is silent. "you," he whispers, voice soft and filled with anger. "it's always been you." schlatt nods, opening his eyes again.

"i know. i'm sorry," he wishes he could be less apologetic, but it's the only thing he knows how to say. he's a liar at heart, but being honest is important now. it never used to be. they used to lie to each other all the time. the soft, _i love yous_ and _i'm sorrys_ that were always shared between them were lies. oh, how times change. "we're the only consistency in each others lives, wilbur. here," schlatt stands up, offering the sky god his hand. "come to the water with me." wilbur scoffs, but he takes it anyways.

"what, are you doing to drown me again, schlatt?"

schlatt rolls his eyes, taking the god to the ocean. "yeah, wilbur. that's exactly what i'm going to do," he teases, watching as wilbur's face softens, just a bit. schlatt smiles, pretending like that doesn't make him happy. it's nice to see his friend smile. are they friends? schlatt would consider them friends. wilbur doesn't, he knows that. "here," he sets his hands on wilbur's shoulders once they're settled into the water, squeezing. "can you hear the music?"

wilbur raises an eyebrow, opening his mouth before he shuts it with a snap. "oh," he blinks, shifting from foot to foot. "it's..why does it sound like.."

"because it does," schlatt shrugs. "you're important, the music sings about what's important. it likes you," schlatt laughs, gesturing down to the water that's racing up wilbur's legs. "it's saying hello."

"the sky doesn't say hello," wilbur counters. "i can electrocute you right now," schlatt snorts, clapping his hands together. he dances back, leaning down to scoop up a handful of water. he turns to grin at wilbur, swaying on his feet. "don't. i swear, i'll-"

schlatt launches the water at him, watching as wilbur gets splashed. "what are you gonna do, sky god? make it rain? that's just more ammunition for me," he teases, raising a hand. a wave of water follows, and he grins over at the sky god. "i'll do it."

"i'll electrocute you right here," wilbur threatens, but there's that hint of playfulness in his voice. he's smiling, too. man, it's been a long time since wilbur's smiled. "put the water back where it belongs, river god." he grins.

"make me." 

schlatt feels himself grinning even more when wilbur sends a wave of water to him, toppling him over. he crashes into the ocean, waiting for the water to spit him back up. he does, quickly balancing back up to his feet. he sends his own waves towards wilbur, giggling when the sky god falls down, poking his head out of the ocean only to glare at him, spitting out a mouthful of water. "this isn't fair."

"how isn't it fair?" he asks, crouching down in front of wilbur. "i think this is-" schlatt scowls when a stream of water hits his face, scrunching up his nose. "that's disgusting, wilbur." 

wilbur grins at him, and it's so full of life and.. _fuck_ , there's his best friend. "is it? you act like i care about that, schlatt." 

"i'm gonna make you eat sand, wilbur." 

"i love sand," wilbur retorts. "making me eat it would be considered an act of ultimate kindness."

schlatt sighs, but he can't keep the smile off of his face. "you're such a menace, wilbur. you should show me the stars." wilbur smiles back at him.

"okay, schlatt. i'll show you the stars."


End file.
